Longshot CS-6
The Longshot CS-6 is a Nerf blaster that is part of the popular N-Strike series. It holds up to 6 Streamline Darts by default if one is purchasing the default N-Strike variant and another 6 are included if purchasing the original packaging. It is now discontinued in North America, but in other countries, it is still available for purchase. It's the third longest blaster, beaten by the Longstrike CS-6 and the Centurion. It is notable for the fact that it is the first blaster to use the clip system. The original blaster packaging comes with two 6 round clips and twelve streamline darts. The Longshot is sold for around $30-$35 in most countries. However, because of the shortage in North America, when purchased there, it can sell well over $200, although it is possible to find them at cheaper prices. It was re-released as part of the Red Strike series in 2008 and was also re-released with the default N-Strike color scheme. The Longshot boasts the largest direct plunger out of any blaster, giving it superior range to most other blasters. What's more impressive, however, is the fact that the darts retain a significant amount of accuracy over distance, even better than most Elite Blasters, despite the default ammunition being streamline darts. The one tactical rail of the Longshot sits on top of the carrying handle. Under the carrying handle is the jam door, which is used for removing a jam or other complication that occurs inside the blaster. This can make it inconvenient for users with larger hands to remove a jam, since there is a lack of space between the carrying handle and jam door. This also may make it difficult to actually use the carrying handle as a carrying handle for users with larger hands. While most N-Strike blasters can fire Elite Darts, the original blue version of the Longshot has difficulty firing them and may not even be able to fire them at all. Interestingly enough, the regular N-Strike version, which has the yellow, orange and grey color scheme, seems to have no trouble firing elite darts at all. The reason is thought to be a difference in the breach between the two blasters. This has yet to be confirmed. The Longshot is one of the most popular, if not the most popular, blasters to modify. With it's firing mechanism being a direct plunger, it is significantly easier to mod than a blaster with a reverse plunger. When combined with the fact its air restrictor is easy to remove and the fact that its plunger is very large, the Longshot becomes a simple blaster to improve the range of. If one wishes to alter the internal parts of the Longshot, it is easy to do if the modder has enough experience. Hasbro Description Take your blasting skills to the extreme with this two-in-one blaster! This blaster is more than three feet long and can launch foam arrows up to 35 feet away! Aim with accuracy and precision using the targeting scope. Two quick-reload clips hold a total of 12 STREAMLINE DARTS. There’s even a fold-down bi-pod to help you steady your aim for important shots. Looking for a quick shot at close range? The blaster has removable parts to give you one-handed freedom with a single-shot blaster! In either mode, load up, aim, press the trigger and watch the darts go the distance! Includes blaster, 2 quick-reload clips and 12 STREAMLINE DARTS. Get the right refills! Loading, Firing and Reloading To Load: *Make sure a full catridge is ready. *Pull bolt back. *Insert cartridge into blaster. *Push bolt forward. To Fire: *Pull bolt back to prime blaster. *Push bolt forward. *Pull the trigger. To Reload: *Pull bolt back. *Remove the cartridge that is currently in the blaster. *Insert new cartridge. *Push bolt forward. Review |description = The Longshot CS-6 is Nerf's first clip system blaster. |Ammo = Streamline Darts |Pros = Extremely good range, very accurate for a streamline dart blaster, only jams due to human error, priming indicator |Cons = Later version only came with 1 clip, original cannot fire Elite Darts |range = 10 |accuracy = 10 |reliability = 9 |rate = 8 |overall = EPIC PASS |final comments = The Longshot is a high-power blaster, and one of Nerf's most powerful ones to date. Pick up if seen. |review by = NSA335 }} Trivia * It is featured in the Nerf N-Strike and Nerf N-Strike Elite video games. * It is unknown as to why the Longshot was discontinued in North America. Category:Nerf blasters Category:N-Strike Blasters Category:Blasters introduced in 2006 Category:CS Category:Blasters introduced in 2009 Category:Blasters introduced in 2007 Category:Blasters that fire up to 50-59 feet